A sun for you
by Nel Tu
Summary: In her life,there is no sun.Is he going to bring her one? IchiRuki;Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Rukia


Ichigo was lying on his bed, extremely scared that his insane father can burst into his room crying something about gays and "abnormal sons"

Ichigo was lying on his bed, extremely scared that his insane father can burst into his room crying something about gays and "abnormal sons". That was the last thing he wanted right now. He knew pretty well he will have to deal with another boring day filled with Keigo's babbling. He was going to have a headache AGAIN. Gosh.

He lifter his bag and hoisted it onto his shoulder. What the hell was he doing? It was already late but it seemed like he didn't care. He was exhausted. He couldn't sleep because of the terrible party in the neighbors. The whole night Ichigo was sure the windows will break.

He went out of the house, ignoring his father's yelling. Why was he so mad? Seriously.

The teacher shouted

"Calm down everyone! We have to welcome our new student! I hope you will accept her. Make her feel like she is at home and boys, especially you Keigo-don't make moves on her if she doesn't want!"

If Ichigo was listening he would laugh because of the teacher's serious tone when she said "Kego" but he didn't even hear her. He was too busy to stare with emotionless face like always. Then he saw the strangest creature he has ever met.

The girl was short-actually she was so short that you have to look down to the floor to notice her. At least Ichigo thought so. She was weak like a stick and pale like a corpse. But still, except that she looked like she's never eaten anything; the girl had very thatch hair and huge eyes. Firstly, Ichigo decided they look ridiculous on her small face, but when he noticed the color, he was amazed. They were so blue and just…gorgeous. She was wearing the normal school uniform with a big red ribbon.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia. Nice to meet ya!"

The way the girl sounded so happy and full of love were adorable. And she was really cute. It seemed like Ichigo was the only one to notice the bruises on her legs.

She sat next to Ichigo who continued staring through the window. The short girl elbowed him and he jumped like he was a tarantula.

"What the fuck!!"

"Hey, don't shout like this. I just wanted you to notice that you have a new classmate. But it seems like you are too busy thinking. I like your hair by the way. Nice color. Try green next time."

She giggled and looked away before the boy could defend himself. He stared at her and then he didn't say anything. She was a midget. And he wasn't going to be defeated by a girl. A new one on the top of that.

"And I like your size…dwarf."

_Okay…that hurt. It really hurt._

Expecting an answer, Ichigo looked at Rukia- pleased with his normal scowl. A minute passed, then a second one but still there wasn't an answer. Suddenly, he felt unbearable guilty. That was a shame, he felt guilty over insulting a GIRL which insulted him too a minute ago. He couldn't help himself and pushed her shoulder softly.

"C'mon I was kidding! Cheer up!"

No answer.

"Hello? Say something!"

Nothing.

"I'm……sorry….."

And then a giggle.

_What…the hell?_

She started laughing like he had said something really ridiculous. Then she showed him her phone and laughed once more.

"Your friends are going to be happy to hear you apologized to a girl!"

He had no idea why she wanted to ruin his reputation but that was unforgivable! He tried to take her phone but she hit him on the head and he grunted. He jumped onto her holding her wrist and started tickling her. She was laughing and when she was about to drop her phone, Ichigo noticed something. Damn! Everyone was watching them…Oh, no. He didn't even want to think about it.

"It seems I won't need that phone ruin your image."

Rukia smiled and he let her go. He noticed a little wound on her hand. When she saw he was looking at it, her self-satisfied face changed. She immediately hided it with a guilty expression which seemed weird to Ichigo. Then he saw the rest looking at them again and forgot about her injures.


End file.
